Rachel
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Une autre énigme à résoudre pour Sherlock Holmes. Cette fois ci, il sera question de démons, d'une jeune fille atteinte de désordre psychologique et d'un terrible secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: **Sherlock Holmes

**Titre**: Rachel

**Pairing**: Y'en a pas. A moins que vous n'en voyiez un entre Rachel et Watson. Mais dans ma tête y'en a pas

**Rating**: K+ Voire T. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, avec tout ce que les maladies mentales peuvent apporter d'inquiétant.

* * *

_J'ai placé l'action en 1888, ce qui ne colle pas avec la chronologie des livres de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mais qui m'arrange à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer en ce qui concerne les avancées de la médecine psychiatrique_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il nous est arrivé, à mon ami Sherlock holmes et à moi même, il y a quelques années de cela, en 1988, pour être précis, une histoire peu ordinaire. Bien que je sois désormais habitué aux histoires peu ordinaires, celle-ci m'amena à plusieurs reprises à m'interroger sur l'existence des Démons. Toutes les personnes qui avaient pu connaitre Rachel, de loin ou de près, se complaisaient à affirmer qu'elle était folle. Toutes, excepté Holmes. Il fut alors difficile pour moi de défaire le trouble qui s'érigea en moi. J'avais toujours eu confiance en mon ami. Mais il me revenait de faire un choix: suivre la raison du nombre ou celle de la sagesse que représente Holmes à mes yeux. A ma grande surprise, ce fut Rachel elle même qui m'apporta les réponses que je réclamais. Mais n'allons point trop vite, et laissez moi conter cette histoire depuis son commencement.

Je regardais obstinément le paysage qui défilait de l'autre coté de la fenêtre du fiacre. J'essayais de retracer notre route pour enfin deviner où nous nous rendions. En vain. Je n'avais décidément pas les facultés de déduction de mon ami Holmes. Celui-ci semblait dormir, assis sur la banquette face à moi. Je savais parfaitement qu'il ne dormait pas. En vérité, il m'attendait. Il savait à quoi je pensais et un léger sourire sur ses lèvres trahissait son contentement. Lassé, je finis par soupirer:

- Bien, j'abandonne. Ne pourriez vous point, Holmes, me dire enfin où nous nous rendons et pour quelle raison?

Le sourire de mon ami s'agrandit et il consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa et me demanda, regardant lui aussi par la fenêtre:

- Qu'avez vous déduit, pour le moment?

- Nous avons passé Gillingham et nous continuons vers l'Est. Je ne vois rien d'autre que le bord de mer, dans cette direction.

- C'est Juste. Nous nous rendons sur le bord de mer.

Je grimaçai:

- Sans doute pas pour y passer des vacances.

- Non. Pour un enquête, vous vous doutez bien. Un homme a été retrouvé sauvagement assassiné dans le comté de Kent. L'ami de celui-ci m'a contacté dans l'espoir que nous retrouvions l'auteur de ce meurtre.

- Et la police, dans cette histoire?

- Ils ont abandonné l'enquête.

- Vous pensez pouvoir réussir là où la police a échoué?

Je regrettai ma question à l'instant même où un sourire triomphant se glissa sur ses lèvres:

- Je l'ai toujours fait, jusqu'à ce jour...

- Qu'est-ce qui a posé problème, dans notre affaire, pour que la police s'en détourne?

- Un témoin. Une jeune fille a vu le meurtre dans sa totalité. Et elle a également réussi à identifier le tueur.

Je me redressai, fronçant les sourcils:

- Un témoin n'est-il pas censé faciliter l'enquête...?

- C'est le cas. Sauf que la demoiselle en question clame haut et fort que c'est un Démon qui a assassiné James Murray.

- Ceci est fâcheux...

- Je n'ai pas pu dire mieux que vous, mon cher Watson... C'est pourquoi j'ai préféré me déplacer jusqu'à la demeure de Sir David, afin de pouvoir rencontrer la jeune femme témoin du meurtre et découvrir les lieux par moi même.

Le fiacre s'engagea dans une allée menant à un riche manoir. Le terrain se terminait par d'abruptes falaises. Holmes remarqua avec un sourire moqueur:

- Voila un endroit bien dangereux pour qui veut élever des enfants... N'est-ce pas, Watson...?

Je ne pris pas la peine de tourner le regard vers lui:

- Ne viendriez vous pas de faire un sous entendu relatif à ma vie privée, Holmes...?

Il fit semblant de réfléchir puis me répondit, un sourire dans la voix:

- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu oser insinuer quoi que ce soit concernant votre vie de couple. Vous savez parfaitement que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes...

- Je me permet d'être en désaccord avec vous, sur ce point.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée du manoir. Un homme grisonnant, propre sur lui, nous ouvrit la porte presque aussitôt.

- Bienvenue, Mr. Holmes! Je suis sir David, l'homme qui vous a contacté. Et le propriétaire des lieux.

Holmes descendit du fiacre et salua Sir David d'un signe de tête, ignorant la main que l'homme lui tendait. Mon ami semblant décidé à ne pas le faire, je pris l'initiative de me présenter et lui serrai la main:

- Enchanté. Je suis le Dr Watson, un ami de Mr Holmes. Je l'ai aidé dans nombre de ses enquêtes.

Sir David me regarda, à la fois surpris et soulagé:

- Un médecin? Puis-je vous demander quelle est votre spécialité?

- Médecine générale. J'ai un cabinet à Londres.

- Oh... N'auriez vous pas, par hasard, des connaissances dans le domaine des... Comment dire...? ... Des fous?

- Et bien, les malades mentaux sont un sujet particulièrement complexe... Mais j'ai entendu parler des travaux de deux médecins **(1)** concernant l'hystérie et qui se trouvent être forts intéressants...

- Cela suffira pour moi... Vous devriez voir Rachel.

Holmes sembla revenir parmi nous et stoppa sa contemplation de l'immense jardin:

- Rachel? Votre femme?

- Non. Ma fille. Enfin... Presque. Ma femme et moi avons trouvé Rachel à notre porte il y a vingt cinq ans de cela. Ce n'était qu'un nourrisson dans un couffin. Il y avait avec elle une lettre.

- Que disait cette lettre?

- "Sauvez moi"... A cette époque, nous essayions en vain d'avoir un enfant. L'arrivée de cette enfant fut saluée par la providence. Nous n'avons cessé de remercier Dieu depuis ce jour.

Il nous ouvrit la porte de sa demeure et termina:

- C'est d'ailleurs Rachel qui a été témoin du meurtre horrible de mon cher ami.

Nous pénétrâmes dans un salon richement décoré. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, installée dans un fauteuil, tentait de tromper son impatience en brodant. Elle leva la tête et son expression changea du tout au tout pour devenir à son tour soulagée. Elle posa son ouvrage, et se leva, lissant le devant de sa robe avec le plat de ses mains, signe d'une grande nervosité.

- Mr Holmes, enfin! Nous vous attendions avec tant d'impatience...

Mais mon ami était déjà plongé dans son travail, examinant chaque recoin de la pièce principale. Je me sentis obligé de rassurer cette femme à sa place:

- Veuillez excuser mon ami, Madame, mais rien n'est plus important pour lui qu'un mystère à résoudre. Je me présente, Dr John Watson.

Je vis dans ses yeux un reflet d'espoir mais il disparut bien vite, comme emporté par une idée plus sombre encore:

- Mon Dieu, notre ami... Mr Murray... Un drame terrible...

- Nous trouverons le responsable, Madame. Je peux vous en assurer.

Elle me sourit faiblement. Holmes, qui avait inspecté un des fauteuils, se releva d'un bond et demanda:

- Combien de personnes résident dans ce manoir?

- Nous ne sommes pas si nombreux, répondit Sir David. Ma femme et moi même; Hannah, notre fille de sang, âgée de dix neuf ans; Rachel, dont je vous ai parlé dehors; Miss Kraft, notre cuisinière; Mrs Leclay, la gouvernante de nos deux filles et Mr Splenton, le jardinier.

Holmes hocha la tête, absorbé par ses réflexions:

- Je souhaiterais, dans un avenir proche, m'entretenir avec chacun d'eux. Vous avez insinué le fait que Rachel avait perdu la raison... Comment cela s'est-il produit?

- Au sortir de ses vingt ans, le comportement de Rachel s'est considérablement dégradé. Elle avait toujours été une enfant charmante, obéissante, même si nous avons rencontré quelques difficultés lors de son adolescence, ce qui est, je pense du ressort de tous les parents du monde.

Holmes sourit et ajouta:

- N'est-ce pas, Watson...?

- Nous parlons de cette jeune Rachel, Holmes.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi d'autre nous pourrions parler... Continuez, Sir David.

- Il y a un peu moins de cinq ans de cela, Rachel est devenue extrêmement violente. Et pas uniquement envers nous, ou envers notre personnel. Elle a commencer à s'entailler les poignets à cette époque. De plus, elle semblait avoir beaucoup d'énergie. Elle ne dormait presque plus, mais tenait toute la journée dans un état d'excitation incroyable. Nous l'avons présentée à trois médecins différents. Aucun n'a pu nous dire de quoi souffrait notre fille... Puis, soudain, elle a cessé toute activité, c'est enfermée dans sa chambre et n'a plus parlé à personne. Elle ne mangeait plus rien, dormait beaucoup, pleurait sans cesse... Après quelques mois, c'était reparti... Et ainsi de suite...

Mrs David retint un sanglot. Son mari la prit dans ses bras, la consolant de son mieux. Holmes en profita pour se rapprocher de moi et souffler à mon oreille:

- Qu'en pensez vous?

- Je suis ne suis pas spécialiste... Mais cette jeune femme semble souffrir d'un trouble bipolaire, dit manico-melancolicus **(2)**. Mais quelque chose m'ennuie... Je devrais m'entretenir avec la malade.

- Il suffisait de le demander, mon cher ami...

Holmes s'éloigna de moi et demanda:

- Sir David, serait-il possible de rencontrer Rachel?

- Oui, soupira Mrs David... Veuillez me suivre.

Holmes me fit signe de l'accompagner. Il était évident que j'étais, aux yeux de tous, par mon statut de médecin, le plus habilité à discuter avec la jeune fille. Mrs David nous guida dans les couloirs du manoir, avant de stopper devant une porte. Elle frappa puis, sans attendre de réponse, entra dans la chambre. Nous entrâmes à notre tour et, par réflexe car je savais que Holmes me demanderait mon avis, je me mit à détailler Rachel de la tête aux pieds. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, nous tournant le dos. Elle portait une robe simple de couleur pourpre. Les manches, courtes, lui tombaient sous les épaules montrant que sa robe avait appartenu à une femme plus corpulente qu'elle. Mrs David, sans doute. Ses pieds étaient nus et les égratignures qui les marquaient m'apprirent sans difficultés qu'elle ne portait que rarement de chaussures, même lorsqu'elle sortait. De fines cicatrices, horizontales et verticales, couraient sur ses poignets. Mrs David s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Rachel:

- Rachel... Regardez, ma chérie, vous avez de la visite...

Elle se retourna et dévisagea Holmes.

- Des hommes de la ville.

Sa voix me donna un frissons que je réussis tant bien que mal à réprimer. Son ton avait été frais et innocent, jurant avec son regard sombre apeuré, reflétant sa souffrance.

- Oui, mon enfant... De Londres...

Rachel inclina la tête sur la droite, me rappelant Gladstone, quand il était intrigué. Avec le recul, j'ai conscience que d'avoir comparé Rachel à notre chien fut une insulte à son égard mais, à cette époque, Rachel n'était pas encore celle que nous connaissons désormais, et ce fut la première impression que j'eus d'elle. Holmes sourit faiblement et demanda:

- Pourriez vous nous laisser seuls avec elle? Je pense qu'elle nous dira d'avantage de choses si vous n'êtes pas là.

Mrs David sembla hésiter mais finit par hocher la tête et quitta la pièce. J'aidai la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur le lit et rapprocha une chaise afin de m'installer à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour, Rachel...

Je m'étais efforcé de prendre un ton aussi doux et compréhensif que possible. La brusquer revenait à l'enfermer dans une prison de silence. Elle me regardait et je devinai qu'elle m'analysait.

- Bonjour...

- Tu sais qui nous sommes...?

Je ne m'étais jamais autorisé à parler de cette façon à un patient, et je ne me le suis plus jamais autorisé par la suite. Je ne sais pourquoi j'avais utilisé le tutoiement pour m'adresser à Rachel Peut être un message de mon subconscient. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne broncha pas quant à cette familiarité et fit non de la tête.

- Mon nom est John Watson. Et mon ami, c'est Sherlock Holmes.

Rachel jeta un regard à Holmes, qui se tenait poliment à l'écart de nous, puis reporta son attention sur moi.

- Vous êtes un médecin...

Il n'y avait pas eu l'ombre d'une question dans sa voix et je ne pus dissimuler la surprise qui dut traverser mon regard, car elle haussa les épaules:

- Père m'envoie beaucoup de médecins... Pourtant je ne suis pas malade. Je me sens bien. Vraiment.

Je lui prit les mains et les tourna, paumes vers le ciel, révélant ses cicatrices:

- Vous voyez ces marques? Ces plaies, que vous vous êtes infligées, sont la preuve que vous êtes malade.

Elle fixa ses cicatrices et dit, de sa voix étonnamment enfantine:

- Ça? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça. C'est Helen.

- Helen? Qui est Helen?

Elle releva les yeux sur moi, semblant regretter ses mots, puis contourna habilement ma question:

- Elle est un peu méchante, parfois... Mais elle n'a pas eu une vie facile. Elle vient me voir, la nuit, et nous discutons pendant des heures entières de tout et de rien.

- Vous voyez Helen?

- Non. Elle se cache. Mais je l'entends si clairement que c'est comme si elle se trouvait à l'intérieur même de ma tête.

Je lui sourit et jeta un regard à mon ami, tentant de lui transmettre mes pensées sans un mot. Cette jeune femme était sans aucun doute malade. Mais quelque chose n'était pas normal. Mais, les sourcils froncé, Holmes était plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha de nous et s'accroupit à côté de mon fauteuil. Rachel le fixa avec ses prunelles d'un bleu identique à celui du ciel lorsque le soleil disparait. Holmes effleura ses cicatrices du bouts des doigts et souffla:

- C'est donc Helen qui vous a fait ça?

- Oui.

- Elle a essayé de vous tuer?

Rachel hocha la tête.

- Vous a-t-elle dit pourquoi?

- Elle m'a dit que le Fantôme tuerait tous ceux qui sont à l'origine de son malheur. D'abord Frederick Murray, puis James Murray... Et Il terminerait par nous.

- Vous et Helen.

- Oui. Helen a dit que nous étions le dernier obstacle à sa vengeance totale. Alors, quand Frederick est mort, elle a essayé de me tuer. Parce que toutes les morts sont plus agréables que celle donnée par le Fantôme.

- Qui est le Fantôme?

- Je ne sais pas. Helen le sait. Mais elle a refusé de me l'avouer.

- C'est ce Fantôme que vous avez vu tuer James Murray.

- Oui. Mais il faisait nuit, je n'ai pas vu son visage. C'est Helen qui m'a dit qu'il s'agissait du Fantôme.

- Que s'est-il passé cette nuit là?

Je me sentis dans l'obligation d'intervenir:

- Pas ce soir, Holmes...

Il avait envie de me demander pourquoi mais mon regard suffit à le faire patienter: je ne dirais rien devant Rachel. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure:

- Vous me croyez folle, n'est-ce pas...

Holmes resta silencieux quelques secondes puis sourit:

- Pas le moins du monde.

Le regard de la jeune fille passa plusieurs fois de Holmes à moi. Elle fronça les sourcils:

- Vraiment?

Sans lui répondre, il se leva et dit:

- Je pense qu'il est préférable d'écourter notre visite... Vous me semblez fatiguée...

- Oui, en effet...

- Nous nous reparlerons dans quelques jours...

Elle hocha la tête. Holmes me tapota l'épaule, signe que nous devions quitter la chambre. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir, vide. Mrs David était sans doute retournée au salon. Holmes s'adossa au mur:

- Qu'en pensez vous, mon ami? S'agit-il de votre manico quelque chose...?

- J'en doute... Elle en présente tous les symptômes. Il y en a en trop, même... La schizophrénie et les hallucinations ne font habituellement pas partie de cette maladie.

- Serait-il possible qu'elle soit victime de deux maladies?

- Je ne suis pas spécialiste en la matière, mais je ne pense pas qu'une telle chose puisse arriver **(3)**

- Rachel semble être une femme pleine de contrariété... Elle est malade sans l'être, témoin d'un meurtre sans être capable de désigner le coupable... D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'avoir empêcher d'aborder ce sujet?

- Rachel est instable. Elle peut à tout moment se retourner contre nous. Il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle ait acquis une plus grande confiance en nous, de façon à ce que ce retournement ait moins de chance d'arriver.

- Cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps...

- Ou très peu. Les malades mentaux sont imprévisibles.

- Bien... Retournons au salons pour retrouver nos hôtes. Si nous devons rester ici un moment, autant nous accommoder des lieux et des personnes qui y vivent.

* * *

(1) Charcot et Freud... Mes deux amis ^^

(2) D'après Théophile Bonet en 1686 et Baillarger en 1854

(3) En fait, c'est tout à fait possible. Mais ça m'arrange beaucoup. Et puis, Watson n'est pas censé tout savoir, en particulier sur la médecine psy qui, au 19ème, en est encore à ses (laborieux) débuts.

* * *

Impressions...?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Je vois que la date vous a fait tiquer... x)

Ha oui, on m'a demandé l'âge de Rachel. Elle a vingt cinq ans.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur les falaises du bord de mer. Mon ami était parti se coucher tôt, prétextant que le voyage l'avait épuisé. Mais je savais bien qu'il s'agissait d'avantage de la complexité de notre affaire. Holmes était persuadé que Rachel n'était pas folle. Mais s'il voulait faire tenir ses suppositions, il devait expliquer ses changements d'humeur et ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

A la lueur d'une flamme vacillante, je lisais le journal de la veille, que Mr David avait eu la gentillesse de me fournir. L'exercice s'avérait particulièrement douloureux pour mes yeux, mais j'avais besoin d'oublier le regard de Rachel qui ne cessait de revenir me hanter. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'avait vécu cette enfant, ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment même? Dormait-elle? Était-elle en train de se mutiler une nouvelle fois? Comment faisaient ses parents pour trouver le sommeil? Je n'avais vu Rachel que quelques instants et pourtant, elle occupait déjà tout mon esprit. Et sans que je m'en rende réellement compte, je me trouvais dans le couloir, la main posée sur la poignée de porte de la chambre de Rachel. La raison me revint à cet instant. Que m'avait-il prit? Je l'ignore encore ce jour. Toujours est-il que je préférai ne pas entrer dans la chambre et fis demi tour vers les escaliers. Une jeune femme, tenant un chandelier, se tenait devant moi. La lumière faible de la bougie lui donnait un air de fantôme et son ombre dansait à ses pieds au même rythme que la flamme fragile qui nous éclairait tous deux. C'est ainsi que je rencontrai Hannah David. Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais il fut inutile de se présenter. Elle savait qui j'étais et pourquoi j'étais là. Et je savais, par élimination, qu'elle était la fille de sang des David. La plus jeune de la maisonnée. Elle resta longuement debout devant moi, sans dire un mot. C'était Rachel qui était folle. Et pourtant, ce soir là, ce fut Hannah qui me fit peur. J'aurais pu rejoindre Rachel dans sa chambre pour échapper à Hannah. J'aurais pu crier au fantôme pour ne pas à avoir a lui parler. J'aurais même pu me réfugier dans la chambre de Holmes, réduisant mon honneur au néant, simplement pour fuit le regard sombre de cette haine sans limite animait ces pupilles. Je crus d'abord que cette haine m'était destinée. Mais comment pouvait-elle me détester alors que nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés auparavant? J'étais, et je suis toujours, d'un naturel trop confiant, trop ouvert aux autres, d'après Holmes. Pourtant, ce soir là, je ne parvins pas à ressentir la moindre sympathie pour Hannah David. Je me souvins soudain que c'était bel et bien un être humain que j'avais devant moi, et non une statue de marbre, malgré les apparences, et je me risquai à chuchoter:

- Bonsoir... Vous êtes Hannah, c'est ça?

Elle hocha lentement la tête, son regard planté dans le mien. J'eus beau essayer de briser le contact, j'avais l'impression de voir ces deux pupilles sombres même lorsque je détournais la tête. Je m'efforçai de continuer à engager le dialogue:

- Je suis le Dr Watson... Je suis venu pour...

- Je sais qui vous êtes, et pourquoi vous êtes là.

La force de sa voix me fit sursauter. J'avais parlé à voix basse dans le couloir endormi, mais Hannah ne s'était pas donné cette peine. M'eut-elle hurlé à l'oreille que le résultat aurait été le même.

- Vous êtes là pour Rachel, c'est ça? Ils sont toujours là pour Rachel.

Je compris alors que la haine qui l'habitait ne m'était pas destinée mais était en fait tournée vers sa sœur adoptive. Sans que je comprenne réellement pourquoi. Avec le recul, il m'arrive de penser que c'était en fait évident. Hannah n'avait que dix neuf ans, à l'époque.

- Pas seulement pour Rachel... Un ami de votre père est mort dans d'étranges circonstances et nous sommes venus enquêter, mon ami et moi même, sur ce...

- Il n'y a rien d'inexplicable là dedans. C'est Rachel qui l'a tué.

- Que... Comment?

- Oh... alors vous avez cru à sa petite comédie... J'avais osé espérer que des hommes de la ville, un médecin, qui plus est, auraient réussi à distinguer le vrai du faux.

- Que voulez vous dire?

- Je veux dire que Rachel est bel et bien folle. Il faudrait d'ailleurs l'envoyer dans un de ces hôpitaux pour les fous. Il est évident que c'est elle la coupable.

- Vous avez des preuves contre elle?

- Des preuves...? Elle est persuadée qu'un Démon a tué Mr Murray... Et vous la croyez vraiment?

J'hésitai un instant. Les propos d'Hannah étaient pleins de bon sens. Nous fondions notre enquête sur Rachel. Ce n'était pas logique. Puisqu'elle était folle, nous ne devions pas croire un mot de ce qu'elle pouvait raconter.

- Je vois, soupira Hannah. C'est son regard de pauvre enfant persécutée qui vous a mis en confiance.

Elle baissa les yeux et souffla:

- Ainsi, tout le monde va la croire. Et vous conclurez que c'est bel et bien un Démon qui a tué Mr Murray... Et le véritable assassin ne sera jamais inquiété...

Elle me jeta un regard noir avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir:

- Et moi qui pensais que des gens de Londres seraient plus savants que tous ceux qui sont venus avant vous...

Je restai les yeux dans le vague jusqu'à ce qu'Hannah soit partie assez loin pour que la nuit reprenne le contrôle du corridor. Je me décidai à aller me coucher, ne cessant de penser aux deux sœurs. Hannah détestait peut être Rachel pour ça. Parce qu'elle était folle et que, pourtant, tout le monde la croyait. J'avais eu peur d'Hannah mais, soudain, je me dis que je devais plutôt avoir peur de Rachel. J'étais bien placé pour savoir que les malades mentaux étaient aussi imprévisibles que dangereux.

C'était décidé, je m'octroierais une journée de réflexion le lendemain, en restant seul, n'approchant ni Rachel, ni Hannah. Un peu de recul ne pourrait pas me faire de mal.

* * *

Chapitre plus court, mais apparition d'Hannah. :)

Impression sur la demoiselle.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore pour vos review, je ne pensais pas que Rachel plairait comme ça. Je suis fière d'elle ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

La journée suivante fut sans doute l'une des plus éprouvantes qu'il m'ait été de connaître. Si ce n'est celle où Holmes me fit croire à sa mort. J'avais, pendant la matinée, parfaitement réussi à éviter Hannah et Rachel, bien que pour cette dernière, l'exercice fut plus aisé, puisqu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre. Ce n'est que lors du déjeuner que les problèmes commencèrent. Nous mangions ensemble dans le grand salon, Holmes, Mr et Mrs David, Hannah, que je ne pouvais plus éviter pour déjeuner, et moi même quand Mrs Leclay, la gouvernante des filles David nous interrompit, l'air à la fois épuisé et paniqué. Mr David leva les yeux sur elle:

- Et bien, Mrs Leclay... Que se passe-t-il?

- C'est Rachel, Mr David... Elle est en pleine crise. Je lui ai apporté son repas, elle n'a pas voulu le prendre. J'ai insisté et elle s'est mise à hurler et à frapper dans le vide... J'aurais besoin de vous...

Le regard de la gouvernant glissa vers Holmes et moi:

- Et de vous aussi, si vous n'en voyez pas d'inconvénient...

Holmes se leva et je l'imitai rapidement. Nous suivîmes Mrs Leclay, accompagné de Mr David, vers la chambre de Rachel. Plus nous nous en rapprochions, plus nous pouvions clairement entendre les cris de la jeune femme. Des cris horribles que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre de ma vie. On aurait dit que quelqu'un attentait à sa vie. Sans même nous en rendre compte, nous accélérâmes tous trois le rythme. Mr David ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, ce qui fit hurler Rachel d'avantage encore. Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre, tenant fermement ses genoux contre son corps, la ramenant dans un position semblable à celle d'un fœtus. Holmes, à ma plus grande surprise, fut paralysé par ses cris. Je devinai que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait quoi faire face au problème qui se présentait à lui. Cette jeune femme terrorisée par un ennemi qu'elle seule pouvait voir et comprendre était une énigme qui le dépassait bien plus que toutes les autres. Je m'avançai vers Rachel, bousculant un peu mon ami au passage. Je m'accroupis devant Rachel et dis, le plus doucement possible, essayant de lui communiquer un peu de mon calme:

- Rachel, tout va bien... Vous nous connaissez, nous sommes déjà venus hier...

- Elle va me tuer! Elle me l'a dit!

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Mr David.

- Personne ne va vous tuer, Rachel. Qui a dit ça...?

- Melinda Murray! Elle va me tuer, elle va tuer Helen! Et si vous vous mettez sur son chemin, elle vous tuera aussi, vous et votre ami!

Je posai ma main sur son bras, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Rachel, personne ne va vous tuer. Vous êtes en sécurité, ici. Sherlock Holmes travaille pour Scotland Yard et il saura vous protéger.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Holmes ne travaillait pas réellement pour Scotland Yard. Mais je doutais que ce soit cette partie de ma phrase qui puisse la calmer, de toute manière. Holmes était tout à fait capable de la protéger. Elle leva sur moi ses yeux bleus. Je ne pus y lire que deux mots "Aidez moi". Aidez cette enfant, c'est tout ce que je désirais. Mais comment sauver quelqu'un des griffes du Diable quand celui-ci y a déjà élu domicile? Mr David s'impatienta:

- Ça suffit, maintenant! Rachel, vous allez manger votre déjeuner, à présent!

- Elle veut me tuer! Je suis sûre que c'est empoisonné!

Mr David s'approcha de sa fille et me bouscula sans ménagement, me faisant tomber sur le parquet de la chambre. Il prit sa fille par les poignets et la força à se lever. Je regardait la scène, impuissant face à cette violence. Je savais que ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode pour obtenir des résultats mais comment expliquer cela à un père qui subit la maladie de sa fille depuis si longtemps. Rachel était hystérique, elle donnait des coups de pieds, tentait de mordre, frapper et griffer son père. Celui ci la jeta plus qu'il ne l'assit sur le lit. Rachel se releva et se jeta sur son père. Il fut forcé de la repousser sur le matelas et de lui tenir les poignets. Holmes s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main. Je la lui pris et il m'aida à me relever. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lit où Rachel, furieuse, se cambrait pour s'échapper de la poigne de Mr David, et donnait des coups de pieds dans le vide, espérant sans doute que l'un d'entre eux atteigne un cible, n'importe laquelle. Holmes, malgré mon regard désapprobateur, saisit les chevilles de Rachel pour l'immobiliser. De nous deux, ce fut Holmes le plus raisonnable, bien que sur le moment, je crus le contraire. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Mr David leva les yeux sur moi:

- Docteur, prenez le potage et faites la manger, s'il vous plaît.

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la gaver de force. Je jetai un regard à Holmes pour trouver un soutien. Il était d'accord avec moi. Mais nous ne pouvions pas vraiment nous imposer. Je doutais que ce soit la meilleure des solutions pour Rachel. Mais cela semblait être la seule façon de la nourrir. Mr David s'impatienta:

- Tenez lui les mains, je vais le faire.

Je m'exécutai. Quitte à être le bourreau aux yeux de Rachel, autant n'être que celui qui la retenait. Je baissai les yeux pour croiser les siens. Elle ne criait plus, mettant toute son énergie à essayer de s'échapper. Mais ses prunelles hurlaient toute sa détresse. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pour elle, ses peurs étaient fondées. Et c'étaient nous qui ne la comprenions pas. Je sentais sous mes mains ses poignets se tourner dans tous les sens pour m'échapper. J'eus peur qu'elle se fasse mal. Je devinai que Holmes devait forcer autant que moi pour la maintenir. Alors que Mr David lui prit le visage pour la faire manger, je croisai une nouvelle fois son regard, ce qui me secoua de frissons. Jamais dans ma carrière de médecin, je n'eus affaire à quelque chose d'aussi intense et violent. Je fermai les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsque Mr David eut terminé de "nourrir" sa fille.

Cet incident m'avait épuisé, aussi bien moralement que physiquement Jamais je n'aurais cru que Rachel aurait eu autant de force. Je reprenais donc mes esprits dans le petit salon quand un craquement sur le parquet me fit sursauter. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Rachel debout face à moi. J'eus peur qu'elle ne m'en veuille pour ce qui s'était passé auparavant et que j'aie perdu le peu de confiance qu'elle avait pu m'accorder lors de notre première rencontre. Je me redressai légèrement, n'osant pas amorcer de gestes brusques. Je me comportais avec elle comme avec un animal sauvage. Et j'en avais honte. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil face à moi, toujours en me fixant. Ses yeux me semblaient différents. Un peu plus clairs. Elle me sourit et dit:

- La journée semble avoir été éprouvante, Mr Watson...

Sa voix aussi me semblait différente. Je compris que j'étais face à la deuxième phase dont m'avait parlé Mrs David. Rachel n'était plus celle que j'avais rencontré la veille. Ni celle avec laquelle nous nous étions battus quelques heures auparavant. Cette Rachel là ressemblait à toute autre jeune femme de vingt cinq ans. Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle se moquait de moi. Je souris à mon tour et lui dit:

- Oui, j'ai eu une dure matinée.

Je jetai un rapide regard à ses poignets. Je n'y avais pas laissé de marques. Elle joua avec la couture de sa robe:

- Je suis touchée que vous me croyez... Pour le meurtre de James Murray.

- Vous avez mentionné une certaine Melinda Murray, ce midi... puis je savoir qui est-ce?

Je pus clairement sentir que Rachel se raidit. Elle me jeta un regard noir, la mâchoire serrée, puis soupira:

- Je l'ignore... J'ai entendu son nom, un jour.

J'étais peu convaincue. Et elle était disposée à l'entendre. J'allais lui faire part de mon doute quand Holmes entra dans la pièce, un papier entre les mains.

- Watson. Vous avez reçu un télégramme. C'est Mary.

Je pris le message et le parcouru rapidement. Je levai les yeux sur Holmes:

- Vous l'avez lu?

Il secoua la tête. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de ce que j'allais lui annoncer.

- Mary a finalement accouché. Je suis père d'un petit William.

Holmes sourit, même si je savais que le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Après Mary, William devenait un autre petit être qui se mettait entre lui et moi.

- Félicitations, mon ami...

- Je vais devoir rentrer à Londres...

Il hocha la tête.

- J'en ai conscience, ne vous en faites pas. Je continuerais l'enquête seul.

Je me levai et dit avant de me diriger dans ma chambre:

- Merci, Holmes. Vous m'enverrez des messages pour me tenir au courant de cette enquête, j'ose l'espérer...

- Bien entendu.

* * *

Le voyage m'avait paru interminable. Mais quand je tins enfin le petit William entre mes bras, j'estimai être le plus heureux des hommes. Je restai plus de deux semaines près de ma petite famille. William ressemblait énormément à Mary, bien qu'elle continuait à m'affirmer le contraire. L'enfant souriait déjà aux anges et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en même temps que lui. Je ne reçus, pendant ce temps, aucun message de Holmes. Le premier télégramme de mon ami n'arriva que trois semaines après mon départ de la maison des David. Il était court, mais lourd de sens.

_"Mon ami,_

_J'ai rencontré un grave problème ici, et j'aurais besoin de votre aide de façon la plus urgente possible. Rachel a été assassinée. Je vous serez reconnaissant de me rejoindre au plus vite._

_Sherlock Holmes"_

* * *

J'aurais pu m'arrêter un peu plus loin... Mais c'est tellement drôle de vous faire languir


	4. Chapter 4

Le dvd de Sherlock Holmes: 20€

Un stylo et un cahier: 6€

Vous voir supputer sur la mort de Rachel... Ça n'a pas de prix x)

Allez, assez languit comme ça.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**

* * *

**

La maison ne me semblait pas très différente que quand je l'avais quittée. Si ce n'est que Mrs Leclay, qui m'accueillit à mon arrivée, avait le ton sombre et une robe noire. Cela jurait avec le souvenir que j'avais emporté à Londres. J'entrai dans la demeure, suivi de près par la gouvernante. Il y avait du monde dans le grand salon. Les amis de la famille David étaient tous venus les soutenir dans leur malheur. J'aperçus Mrs David assise sur un fauteuil, éplorée. Je m'approchai d'elle et m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Elle leva les yeux et, quand elle me reconnu, ses larmes redoublèrent:

- Oh, Monsieur Watson... Je suis si soulagée que vous ayez pu venir... Rachel... Ma pauvre enfant...

- Nous trouverons qui est l'auteur de cette tragédie...

Elle hocha la tête puis dit avant de se moucher:

- Mr Holmes est dans la chambre de Rachel avec mon mari... Moi, je ne peux pas... Je n'ai pas la force...

- Je redescendrais vous voir... Mais pour le moment, sachez que je dois me renseigner auprès de mon ami sur les circonstances...

- Bien sûr. Je vous en prie.

- Merci, Madame.

Je montai lentement les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de Rachel. Je savais pourquoi Mrs David n'avait la force de s'y rendre. Il était de coutume de faire reposer le corps dans la maison où il avait vécu, les jours précédent l'enterrement. Le cercueil devait sûrement se trouver dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Je sus que je ne m'étais pas trompé lorsque je croisais un couple à la mine sombre, sortant de la pièce. Je frappai, bien que je savais ce geste inutile, puis entrai sans attendre de réponse. Holmes et Mr David s'y trouvaient. Holmes, assit sur une chaise près du cercueil se leva en me voyant arriver. Il me serra chaleureusement la main, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, avec moi, en tout cas. Je retirai mon chapeau avant de serrer la main de Mr David puis demanda en jetant un oeil sur le corps dans le cercueil:

- ... Alors...?

- Nous l'avons trouvée il y a deux jours, ici même, m'expliqua mon ami. Elle était sur le sol.

Je jetai un oeil au parquet encore humide du sang de Rachel, malgré tous les efforts qu'avait pu fournir celle qui avait nettoyé la pièce. Mon regard revins sur Holmes quand il continua:

- Elle a été poignardée à deux reprises, sur la poitrine, avant qu'on ne lui tranche la gorge. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je dirais que c'est la cause du décès.

- A-t-elle déjà été examinée?

- Oui. J'étais là lorsque le médecin de la famille a effectué la constatation du décès. Il semblerait que le Fantôme qu'elle avait surpris s'est arrangé pour qu'elle tienne sa langue.

J'hochai la tête et jetai un regard à Mr David. Il était blême, presque aussi blanc que sa fille décédée, et je regrettai soudain le manque de tact de Holmes. Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de propser:

- Peut être devrions nous en parler dans un autre endroit.

- Certes. Mais avant cela, je souhaiterais que vous restiez ici, seul avec Rachel.

Je tournai la tête vers Holmes, surpris. Il trouva bon de préciser:

- Pour parler avec elle. S'il vous reste des choses à lui dire, c'est le moment où jamais.

Cette idée m'étonna. Venant de Holmes, ce fut d'autant plus déstabilisant.

- Avec tout le respect que je dois à Mr David et à sa fille, je suis un médecin... Parler aux morts n'est donc pas une de mes habitudes.

- Et, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que vous devriez rester quelques instants avec Rachel.

Le ton de Holmes avait été sec. Surpris, je me contentai d'hocher la tête et de les regarder quitter la pièce, me laissant seul avec le corps de Rachel. Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté du cercueil. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas une chose aisée à faire. Parler avec les morts n'est pas naturel. Pas pour moi, en tout cas. Je soupirai:

- Enfin... Si Holmes a insisté, c'est sans doute qu'il y avait une bonne raison...

Je restai silencieux un long moment puis les mots se décidèrent enfin à sortir de ma gorge:

- Vous aviez raison... Votre vie était en danger, et tout ce que nous avons trouvé à faire, ce fut de vous gaver comme une oie. Peut être aurais-je du insister pour ne pas vous brusquer... Et vous sembliez si bien, quand vous m'avez parlé dans le salon, le jour de mon départ. Peut être aurais je du vous parler d'avantage. Peut être n'aurais-je du pas partir...

J'avançai ma main pour effleurer la joue de Rachel. Elle était aussi froide que le marbre. Mes doigts glissèrent jusqu'à la terrible blessure qui ornait sa gorge, tel un macabre collier.

- Quelle horrible façon de mourir, pour une si jeune femme, soufflai-je.

Mes instincts de médecin, conjugués à ceux de détective, j'examinai la plaie. Le tueur s'était trouvée derrière Rachel. Il avait du passer le bras autour de son front pour pouvoir tirer sa tête en arrière. La gorge à découvert, sans défense, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Ma main glissa lentement le long de ses bras. Elle avait quelques griffures sur les bras. Sans doute avait-elle essayé de s'échapper et son assassin l'avait rattrappée comme il avait pu, griffant sa peau fine au passage. Ma main descendit jusqu'à celle de Rachel puis je me reculai, comme abattu par ce que je venai de découvrir. Rachel était bel et bien morte. Soudain, je sursautai, me remémorant quelque chose. Un détail, certes. Mais il avait son importance. Je repris la main de Rachel et la tourna, paume vers le ciel, afin de dévoiler la peau blanche et lisse de son poignet. Blanche, d'accord, cette jeune femme était morte. Mais lisse... Je me souvenais parfaitement du jour de notre entretien avec Rachel. Ses poignets étaient abimés par des cicatrices, souvenirs de ses tentatives passées. Je me penchai sur le corps pour voir son deuxième bras, tout aussi vierge de cicatrices que le premier. Je jetai un oeil aux pieds nus du cadavre devant moi. Rachel avait les pieds abimés, à cause d'une mauvaise habitude à se promener pieds nus. Cette jeune femme, celle morte devant moi, avait les pieds aussi fins que ceux d'une dame de la haute cour. Je me levai, partis jeter un coup d'oeil nerveux à la fenêtre pour revenir m'asseoir près du cercueil. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux, à la fois perplexe, inquiet et excité. La jeune femme morte n'était pas Rachel. Et pourtant, son visage était identique en tout point à celui de la jeune femme que j'avais quitté trois semaines auparavant. Etait-il possible que ce corps soit en fait un leurre, une sorte de mannequin? Non, j'étais médecin, je savais parfaitement reconnaître un corps humain d'une poupée, même mort. Quelque chose clochait mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'essayais de mettre ensemble tout ce que je savais sur Rachel. Elle était victime de maniaco-dépression. Et elle était entré dans une de ses phases le jour de mon départ. Et elle était maintenant morte sans l'être. Je sentis la décharge d'adrénaline secouer ma poitrine alors que je trouvai enfin la réponse. Cela paraissait évident. Tellement évident que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, me moquant de Holmes et de moi même pour ne pas l'avoir deviné avant. C'était sans doute pour ça que Holmes avait insisté pour que je reste près du corps. Il avait déjà trouvé et il avait voulu que je devine également. Je soufflai, le sourire au lèvres:

- Des jumelles, pour l'amour de Dieu... Des jumelles...

Je me levai et sortit rapidement, bien décidé à m'entretenir au plus vite avec Holmes.

Je dus pourtant attendre que la nuit tombe, une fois que tous les visiteurs furent partis et que Mrs et Mr David se soient couchés. Je rejoignis alors Holmes dans sa chambre. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil qui s'y trouvait pendant que mon ami s'installait sur son lit. Il sourit:

- Je crus comprendre, à votre comportement cet après midi, que vous en êtes arrivé à des conclusions quant à la mort de Rachel.

- Effectivement.

- Je vous écoute.

- Et bien, j'ai examiné le corps de Rachel. Et j'en ai conclu que cette femme qui repose dans la chambre de Rachel n'est pas Rachel.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce qu'elle ne présente aucune cicatrice. Ni sur les poignets, ni sur la plante des pieds.

- Exact. C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour que vous restiez dans la chambre, seul.

- Oui. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que la jeune femme morte était en réalité la soeur jumelle de Rachel. Cela expliquerait tout. Ses incohérence dans les discours suivant les jours, son état maniaco dépressif... Ce que nous prenions pour des phases n'étaient en réalité que les deux caractères des jumelles. Rachel et sa soeur devaient échanger leur places pour brouiller les pistes. C'est pour ça qu'elle était différente le jour où je suis parti. C'est parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Rachel. Et l'assassin en avait bien après Rachel. Il s'est simplement trompé de victime. Comme nous tous ici. Nous ne nous sommes pas douté un seul instant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Rachel.

Holmes me regarda un instant et sourit:

- Et bien, la naissance de votre petit William vous a rendu meilleur que moi en la matière.

Je fronçai les sourcils:

- Vous n'y aviez pas pensé?

- Aucunement. Mais j'en serais sans doute arrivé à cette conclusion... Avec un peu plus de temps...

- Alors je ne suis point plus intelligent que vous. Seulement plus rapide.

Il se leva et je sentis bien qu'il était contrarié:

- Cesse de nous complimenter l'un l'autre. Il y a une question que vous n'avez pas abordé, dans votre raisonnement... Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que la femme dans le cercueil n'est pas Rachel.

- C'est exact.

- Dans ce cas... Où se trouve la véritable Rachel en ce moment même?

Je n'avais même pas songé à cela. Trop occupé à me réjouir de ma déduction, je n'avais pas pensé ce que pouvait vivre actuellement Rachel. Je levai les yeux vers Holmes qui du y lire mon inquiètude.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle aussi soit morte. Pas encore, en tout cas. Elle n'est pas idiote et son petit jeu avec sa soeur nous le prouve. Si elle n'est pas revenue, c'est qu'elle est au courant de ce qui s'est passé ici.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer Rachel terrorisée, quelque part, là dehors, pensant que tout le monde la croyait morte. Nous devions la retrouver. Ne serait-ce que pour lui faire comprendre que nous savions qu'elle était là. Quelque part. Vivante. La voix de Holmes me tira de mes sombres pensées.

- Vous aviez rencontré Hannah David, me semble-t-il...?

- C'est exact.

- Quelle impression vous avait-elle donnée?

- Elle semblait animée d'une certaine haine. Envers Rachel, ais-je supposé. Elle s'est posée en victime, en affirmant que c'était Rachel qui avait tué Mr Murray. Je doute de ses paroles, à présent.

- Elle a essayé de me tuer.

- Pardon?

- Elle a essayé d'attenter à ma vie. Pendant votre absence. Il était tard, j'avais discuté avec Rachel, qui n'était pas Rachel, d'ailleurs, mais peu importe. Je n'avais rien récolté d'intéressant, d'ailleurs, ce qui m'avait passablement irrité. Toujours est-il que j'avais décidé de retourner au grand salon pour m'entretenir avec Mrs Leclay, et j'ai croisé Hannah sur mon chemin. Et elle a tenté de me tuer.

- Je m'attendais à un peu plus de détails quant au fait en lui même.

Holmes grimaça:

- Elle a tenté de me charmer... Elle s'est approchée de moi et a essayé de m'embrasser. Je n'ai retrouvé mon esprit que quand j'ai aperçu le couteau qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Je tentai de cacher mon sourire, en vain:

- Vous auriez du vous douter de ses intentions au moment même où elle a commencé à vous charmer.

Il m'observa un instant puis dit en souriant à son tour:

- La naissance de William vous aurait-elle rendu insolent?

- Seulement envers vous. Permettez moi de rebondir sur ce fait... Vous disiez qu'elle vous a menacé d'un couteau?

- J'y ai pensé également. Mais la personne qui a assassiné Rachel... Enfin, la soeur de Rachel, cette personne était indéniablement plus grande que sa victime. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Hannah n'est pas innocente dans ses histoires de meurtres.

- Que voulez vous dire?

- Si le tueur de la soeur de Rachel est bel est bien le Démon qui a tué Mr Murray, comment expliquez vous qu'il ai pu rentrer dans la demeure des David?

J'hochai la tête, voyant quelle était son idée:

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un l'ai aidé. Et Hannah est le coupable idéal.

- Autre chose... je me suis renseigné sur la famille Murray. Il se trouve que le couple Murray avait un enfant, un petit garçon, nommé Fredrick. Celui-ci est mort un peu avant son père, de la même horrible manière. Melinda Murray était la femme de Frederick. Elle a disparu un jour d'hiver, et a été considérée comme morte.

- Rachel a parlé de Melinda Murray le matin de mon départ. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait la tuer.

- Je pense que l'assassin de Frederick Murray, James Murray et de la soeur de Rachel est en réalité Melinda Murray.

- Cela expliquerait le fait que Rachel l'ait prise pour un fantôme...

Holmes jeta un oeil à sa montre gousset puis soupira:

- Bien. Trève de discussions, il est tard et demain, une longue journée nous attends.

- Vraiment...?

- Oui. Il y a dehors une jeune femme de vingt cinq ans qui ne demande qu'à être retrouvée.

Holmes avait raison. Nous devions d'abord nous concentrer pour retrouver Rachel. Ensuite, nous nous attèlerons à retrouver Melinda Murray. Car, j'en étais persuadé, nous étions sur la bonne piste.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Je suis assez fière de ce que j'ai réussi à faire ici.

Oui, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent :)

... reviews...?


	5. Chapter 5

Dernier Chapitre!

J'avais complétement oublié que j'avais une fic en cours ici... La honte s'abat sur mes épaules...

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Mon inquiétude au sujet de Rachel ne fus que plus important le lendemain de nos découvertes. Si notre première heure de recherche s'était bien passée, la pluie fit irruption. D'abord fines gouttelettes, elle devint plus importante en fin de matinée. Et, bien sûr, nous n'avions encore aucune trace de Rachel. D'un commun accord, Holmes et moi avions décidé de ne pas rentrer pour le déjeuner, préférant nous concentrer sur notre tâche. En début d'après midi, lorsque les premiers coups de tonnerre résonnèrent sur les côtes, je préférai abandonner les recherches. Je quittai donc le petit bois où je me trouvai, jusqu'au moment où je cru entendre des cris. Je m'arrêtai net, tendant l'oreille. Peut être n'était-ce qu'un mauvais tour joué par mon imagination. Le tonnerre cessa de gronder et j'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose que le bruit de la pluie tombant sur les feuilles tout autour de moi. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé. J'avais bel et bien entendu un cri. Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant désespérément l'origine de ces cris. Je trouvai, sur ma gauche, une ouverture dans la paroi rocheuse. Je m'y engageai sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes. Les cris étaient mélangés à des pleurs et je pouvais aisément reconnaître la voix de Rachel. Je fus à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Elle était toujours vivante. Mais pour combien de temps, encore? Je me plaquais contre la paroi et tendis l'oreille. Une voix de femme résonna contre les murs de pierres:

- Tu es le dernier obstacle, Rachel... Après toi, ce sera fini et ma vengeance sera complète...

Je me décollai légèrement de la paroi glaciale pour jeter un œil à la scène. Malgré l'obscurité, tout me paraissait très clair. Rachel avait les poings et les chevilles liées, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Une femme se tenait a quelques mètres de moi et avait entre ses mains un poignard. Je portai la main à ma ceinture pour m'apercevoir à regrets que je l'avais oublié. Pas vraiment oublié, d'ailleurs. Comment aurais-je pu soupçonner me retrouver dans une telle situation. La femme sourit:

- Tu peux hurler tant que tu veux, personne ne passe jamais par ici.

- Ils vont me rechercher!

- Pourquoi le feraient-ils? J'ai tué Helen et ils sont persuadés que c'est toi qui est allongée dans le cercueil.

Je sentis un souffle au dessus de mon épaule. Je n'esquissai pas de mouvement de défense car j'avais également reconnu l'odeur de l'eau de Cologne de Holmes. Je sentis qu'il me glissait quelque chose dans la main droite: un revolver.

- Tu es seule, Rachel... Et tu vas mourir seule.

Holmes me bouscula doucement, me faisant comprendre que c'était le moment de se montrer. Bien que j'aurais pu le deviner seul. Nous nous montrâmes à la femme vêtue de noire. Elle se tourna vers moi, surprise.

- Je vous conseille de lâcher ce poignard...

Holmes s'approcha de Rachel, menaçant lui aussi la femme, et la détacha. Il l'aida à se relever et la poussa doucement derrière lui pour la protéger.

- Vous êtes Melinda Murray?

- On ne peut rien vous cacher... Mr Holmes.

Je me retenais de lui asséner un bon coup de poing. Mais il s'agissait d'une femme et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Même si elle avait tué quatre personnes. Elle pointa son poignard sur Rachel. La demoiselle, terrifiée, s'accrocha au veston de mon ami.

- Cette femme est le dernier obstacle qui se dresse entre moi et ma vengeance parfaite.

- Vous voulez vous venger de quoi, exactement? demandai-je, sur les nerfs.

- Vous avez quitté votre demeure de votre plein gré, précisa Holmes.

Elle sourit:

- Vous êtes tout aussi naïfs que ces gens qui nous entourent... Je me suis mariée avec James par amour. Nous avons eu un enfant, Frederick. J'aurais donné ma vie, pour eux. Mais mon mari n'était pas parfait. Comme tous les hommes. Il était très proche de son argent, malgré sa fortune. Un jour, je lui ai annoncé une bonne nouvelle: j'étais tombée enceinte. Mais James ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. Pour lui, un seul enfant était largement suffisant. D'autant plus que cet enfant était un garçon. Il ne voulait rien de plus. Aussi a-t-il essayé de m'étouffer dans mon sommeil. Par chance, je ne dormais pas profondément. J'ai fait semblant de succomber. Mon mari n'était pas un homme très intelligent et mon immobilité l'a convaincu. Il m'a emmenée jusqu'à cette forêt où il m'a abandonnée... J'étais enceinte! Après avoir abandonné mes enfants à des familles riches des environs, je suis partie du comté de Kent. Et je ne suis revenue que récemment pour me venger de ceux qui avaient rendu ma vie aussi misérable.

Je sentais la colère se frayer un chemin dans mes veines:

- Pourquoi Rachel et sa sœur? Qu'avaient-elles fait de mal?

Ce fut Holmes qui me répondit:

- Ce sont Rachel et Helen les responsables. Plus que James Murray, encore. Ce sont elles, vos filles? Vous étiez enceinte des jumelles quand votre mari a tenté de vous tuer?

- Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai gardé les jumelles pour la fin... J'ai pris contact avec Hannah David. Elle déteste Rachel, ce ne fut pas compliqué pour moi de la convaincre. Elle m'a rapporté tout ce qui se passait chez les David. Notamment votre arrivée, messieurs. Elle m'a dit ce que racontait Rachel, de sa supposée folie. J'ai compris alors que ce n'était pas une de mes filles, mais bien les deux qui menaient ce petit jeu. Helen fut la première à comprendre ce qui allait se passer. J'avais l'intention de la tuer en dernier. Mais le petit jeu d'échange d'identité entre les jumelles m'a embrouillé l'esprit et je me suis aperçue trop tard que je m'étais trompée de cible.

Elle regarda le poignard comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art:

- Vous ne m'effrayez pas, messieurs... Je donnerais ma vie pour voir mon dessein s'accomplir.

Ce qui se passa ensuite se passa très vite. Melinda Murray se jeta vers Holmes et Rachel. Celle-ci se laissa tomber à genoux, couvrant la tête de ses bras pour se protéger du coup à venir. Holmes ne bougea pas d'un cheveux, justement pour protéger Rachel du coup à venir. Je ne m'en rendis compte que par la suite, mais je sais désormais que mon ami avait été prêt à prendre le poignard pour elle. Il jouait encore une fois les héros. Un coup de feu résonna dans la cave et Melinda Murray s'arrêta net dans son geste. Elle tourna la tête vers moi. Je la menaçais toujours, la main encore légèrement tremblante. Elle grimaça:

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous auriez eu le courage, docteur...

Et pourtant, je l'avais eu. Mais je ne m'attardai pas plus sur son sort et me tourna vers Holmes. Il m'observe un instant avant de baisser les yeux, ses mains parcourant son torse et son ventre. Il secoua la tête:

- Je vais bien. Vous avez été plus rapide qu'elle.

Un miracle, en soi. Nous nous tournâmes tous deux vers Rachel. Elle était toujours à genoux sur le sol, mais elle avait levé la tête pour nous regarder.

- J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas... Elle a dit que vous ne viendriez pas.

Elle s'accrocha à Holmes pour se relever puis enfouit son visage dans son torse. Elle était épuisée. Elle méritait amplement un minimum d'affection. Je passai ma main dans son dos et soufflai:

- Rachel... Nous devrions rentrer chez vous... Les David seront heureux de vous voir vivante.

Holmes se joignit à moi:

- Les David sont bien pour vous ce qui se rapproche le plus de la définition de parents.

Elle hocha la tête et nous nous rendîmes tous trois chez les David.

Suite à cela, Scotland Yard fut contactée. Nous avions trouvé la coupable des meurtres de messieurs Murray ainsi que d'Helen en la personne de Melinda Murray. Hannah fut arrêtée et emmenée à Londres. Mais, à cause de son jeune âge, elle ne fut pas jugée et passa simplement deux nuits en cellule. Malgré toutes nos recherches, jamais nous ne pûmes retrouver les parents adoptifs d'Helen. Rachel ignorait d'où elle venait et, lorsque les deux jeunes femmes échangeaient leur places, Rachel se contentait de passer quelques semaines dans les bois, où Helen lui apportait de quoi se nourrir un jour sur deux. Mais les David, respectueux du drame que vivait leur fille, avaient décidé d'inhumer Helen comme il se devait.

Holmes et moi restâmes pour l'enterrement. Mais, deux jours, plus tard, l'heure du départ avait sonné pour nous.

Je chargeai ma dernière valise dans le fiacre qui allait nous ramener à Londres et jetai un œil à la falaise. Rachel était assise, les pieds dans le vide, observant la mer qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Je tapotai sur l'épaule de Holmes, qui discutait avec Mr David, pour lui faire comprendre de m'attendre. Je me dirigeai vers Rachel et m'assit près d'elle dans l'herbe, mais sans mettre mes pieds au dessus du vide. Je n'avais pas son courage, finalement. Elle se pencha légèrement en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses mains:

- Vous partez...?

- Oui.

- Sans regrets. Vous allez retrouver votre famille.

- Oui. Je suis relativement pressé d'arriver à Londres.

- Je vous comprends...

Son regard était perdu dans l'eau de la Manche. Elle était mélancolique. Elle soupira:

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Londres... Mais il y avait Helen, je ne pouvais pas la laisser.

- Vous pourriez venir avec nous. Plus rien ne vous retiens ici, désormais.

Elle grimaça et tourna la tête vers moi:

- Pas exactement. Il y a mes parents... Enfin... Mr et Mrs David. Après tout, c'est eux qui m'ont élevée et ils sont sans doute plus parents que Melinda Murray. Et puis, Helen est encore là, quelque part... Il me faut juste un peu de temps avant de pouvoir quitter tout ça.

- Ce que je conçois tout à fait... Mais, quand vous aurez intégré tout ça, ne vous forcez à rien. Écoutez votre cœur. Il peut être un sage conseiller.

- Qu'avez vous écouté quand vous avez quitté l'appartement que vous partagiez avec Holmes?

Je souris:

- Vous trouvez encore le moyen de me poser des énigmes... Peu importe, lorsque vous viendrez à Londres, si vous y venez... Passez nous voir.

- J'y songerais.

- Baker Street. Demandez Sherlock Holmes, on vous indiquera immédiatement son appartement.

- Watson... Je vous remercie infiniment pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Holmes et vous. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'importance que ça a pour moi.

Nous lui avions redonné un statut de jeune femme normale, et non plus folle, nous lui avions fait lumière sur les points les plus sombres de son passé et nous avions débarrassé ses terres de ce qui la terrifiait le plus au monde. Je pouvais donc me faire une petite idée de l'importance que tout cela avait pour elle. J'entendis les portes du fiacre se refermer.

- Je dois y aller... Ils vont m'attendre.

Je me levai et fit quelques pas vers la maison. Rachel m'arrêta en se collant contre mon dos, me serrant contre elle. Elle souffla:

- Lors de notre première rencontre, vous vous êtes permis de me tutoyer. Prenez ça comme un remboursement de votre familiarité. Et de votre gentillesse...

Elle s'éloigna et me laissa partir. Je préférai ne pas me retourner.

3 mois plus tard

J'avais rendu visite à mon ami Holmes, une simple visite de courtoisie. Depuis que j'avais quitté l'appartement de Baker Street, c'était devenu une habitude que rien n'avait stoppé, même pas la naissance de William. Nous étions devenus de "vieux amis" et notre relation n'était plus aussi ambiguë qu'elle l'avait été. L'arrivée de mon fils avait remis ma vie à plat. Une sorte de recommencement. Mais, entre les pleurs de William, les protestations de Mary contre les couches qui ne se lavaient pas facilement, et les plaintes de mes patients, ma visite chez Holmes, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, était devenue presque vitale. Un retour aux sources, en quelque sorte. J'étais, ce jour là, chez mon ami depuis plus de deux heures, et j'estimai qu'il était temps pour moi de retrouver mes obligations de père de famille.

- Bien, mon ami, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous quitter.

- Inutile de vous demander si vous repasserez...

- En effet. Vous savez que je le ferais, de toute manière.

A l'instant où je me levai de mon fauteuil, on frappa à la porte. Holmes me demanda, jouant négligemment avec les cordes de son violon:

- Voudriez-vous ouvrir la porte, en partant?

- Même si je ne le voulais pas, je serais obligé d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir, de toute manière.

- A bientôt, mon ami.

J'ouvris la porte et me figea. La femme qui se trouvait face à moi me sourit:

- Bonjour... Je viens voir Mr Sherlock Holmes.

- Rachel...? Rachel David?

- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir...?

- A dire vrai... Je pensais que vous aviez abandonné l'idée de venir à Londres.

- J'ai écouté mon cœur, comme vous me l'aviez conseillé...

Holmes fit irruption dans l'entrée et observa longuement la jeune femme. Je l'entendis renifler puis souffler:

- Il semblerait qu'un léger problème vient de se présenter à ma porte...

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Merci à vous de m'avoir lue et commentée jusqu'ici.

Sachez qu'une suite à Rachel est en cours. Elle s'intitulerait **_John Watson_**. Je vous laisse deviner lequel de nos héros en sera le personnage principal ^^


End file.
